The Knight and The Lady
by n.n-Anime-n.n
Summary: Juvia has lost someone dear to her, in more than one way. Her heart is broken, and she fears that she will never be whole again. Join her as she tries to find her place in the world! This is Lyvia! There will be no Gruvia. It is also GaLe slightly. It is an AU fic set somewhere in the medieval time period.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1: Greetings, Captain of the Guard

A pair of heels clicked against the cobblestone of the street. The sun was hidden behind the blackening clouds, and the light drizzle of rain increased as a dark shadow approached and engulfed the light. The pleasant breeze that had previously played across the skin of the carefree inhabitants of the castle town of Reive, now raged furiously against the locked shutters.

The inhabitants had fled into the safety of their homes upon the arrival of this morose stranger. It was as if they could feel the misery that rolled off of her slender body in waves. Rain pelted against the barred homes as if demanding entry, yet no man was brave enough to open their door.

Tracks of tears mixed with the icy rain made their way down the porcelain face of the beautiful and terrible woman that plagued the streets of Reive. She slowly and deliberately made her way down the middle of the road towards the center of the town which proudly bore the statue of Reive's sovereign. It was a trek that she often made, though she had not been back to this place since the new king had taken his throne.

Rivulets of water trickled through the stonework around the cerulean haired woman's feet. Her dark blue eyes were trained on the path before her, as if she were afraid of losing her way. The eyes of the citizens peered out at her in fearful wonder. They wondered what she could possibly want, yet they were too frightened to ask her. If the woman had emanated less of an angry and sad aura, then perhaps the men of Reive would have swarmed her. Alas, it was not to be.

The howling wind and intrusive rain followed the blue-eyed woman as she came to a halt in front of the statue at the center of the town. Before, the statue had been of a tall man with a scar running down the right side of his face. He was ruggedly handsome with his cape billowing behind him. The crown that was placed upon his head was a replica of the one he actually wore. The woman knew this because it was something her mother had told her. Each time she would visit Reive with her mother, the blue-haired little girl would stare in awe at the statue. Now, the very same statue caused an incredible amount of grief to well up inside the woman who stood before it.

Another statue had recently been erected next to the handsome king. This statue bore the image of the man that would be king. In fact, the citizens of Reive were busily preparing for the joyous occasion of the coronation when they were assaulted by the mutant weather.

Water splashed up around the woman's form as she fell to her knees before the two men. The younger man resembled the older so much that it was uncanny. This alone caused even more anxiety within her heart. The wind picked up and violently tossed carts of fruit and vegetables into the air. The rain turned into a torrent of water being dumped from the sky as the woman cried out in anguish.

"What manner of devil might you be?" The voice cut through the wind like a knife that pierced the heart of the mourning woman.

She turned her head to find a tall young man with silver hair glaring down at her. He was dressed in the Royal Guard's uniform. The rain lessened, and the wind diminished as the woman pulled herself to her feet.

"Juvia is no demon." Tears continued to slide down her cheeks as she confronted the man before her. "Why does a member of Reive's Royal Guard seek an audience with Juvia?" She knew why. It was like this every time she entered Reive. She was unable to control her emotions, and the citizens were frightened of the resulting weather.

Juvia could not control the effect that she had on the rain. When she was a child she was often shunned because of it. Her mother had taken her out to live in a small cottage in the middle of the forest. She had only made one true friend in all of her life.

"Juvia? It is a pleasure to meet you." The young man bent at the waist and bowed to her. The long sword that hung at his waist shimmered in the light, and Juvia found that her eyes were drawn to it. The sheath was decorated with intricate designs of silver inlaid into the leather. The pommel was silver with a giant blue jewel inlaid at the head. The cross-guard was a matching silver with small designs etched into the metal. "I regret to inform you that I have been dispatched to escort you from the city."

Juvia's eyes snapped back up to the young man before her. They had asked her to leave before. Usually they sent a few soldiers to bully her into leaving. She hadn't wanted to cause a stir, and left every time without issue. This time they had sent only one man. Juvia did not believe that they would be so careless. Evidently they were short manned because of the coronation and had sent someone higher up on the tier. They had underestimated her.

"Juvia would like to know by what name she may address you."

"If it pleases you, you may address me as Captain Lyon." Juvia did not hide her surprise. The man before her was captain of Reive's guard. Perhaps they had not underestimated her. However, she refused to let this chance to see her beloved go to waste. "Will you allow me to escort you quietly?"

"Juvia will not." Her answer was straightforward. Captain Lyon didn't have a chance to utter a reply as Juvia had already pulled a sword from inside her coat and leapt at him. Her sword resembled a pool of clear water as it refracted the light into a rainbow of brilliant colors.

'Ching'! Their swords clashed together. Juvia was surprised that the captain was able to counter her attack so quickly. His black eyes were squinted painfully against the brilliance of her sword, and this brought her some small amount of satisfaction.

"Juvia. I request once more that you allow me to escort you from Reive. If you sheathe your blade now I will make no comment of your attack to his Highness Gr-"

His spiel was cut short as Juvia spun backwards and swiped her blade in a curving arc at the captain.

"If that is your reply, then I have no choice. It is the order of his Highness Gr-"

"Juvia will NOT!" Her boot crashed into the captain's chest; catching him off guard and forcing him back a few steps. His heavy boots splashed in the water as he stumbled. Juvia took this opportunity to slash at his face while his sword arm was down. There would be no way for him to guard himself this time. A draw/guard combo was one thing. Being able to bring your sword up from this position in time to parry an attack as swift as Juvia's was impossible.

'Clunk'. Juvia's eyes widened in wonder. Captian Lyon had blocked her attack with the leather bracer wrapped around his left forearm. Her shining blade had sank through the leather and cut a gash into his skin. The blood that dripped from the wound ran down his arm and splashed into the puddles around the pair's feet. Juvia watched the crimson liquid thin out into a pink stream as it ran away from them.

"Juvia realizes that Captain Lyon will not be easily bested." With her sword in hand, Juvia turned and walked away. The rain continued to beat a steady rhythm against the cobblestones as she made her way to the southern exit of Reive. The gates were still up. They would surely draw them closed before the coronation.

Though she lamented the fact that she would not get to see the face of her long-lost friend, Juvia was determined to see him someday soon.

* * *

"Captain?" Lyon's stride halted as he turned to face the voice that called to him from the darkness.

He had been making his way back from the last patrol around the castle courtyard that night. Gray had successfully been crowned king, and everything had gone without any major problems. Some small time group of thugs had tried to sneak in, but they were stopped by a few of Lyon's men near the courtyard entrance. It hadn't even caused a stir.

After Gray had received his crown, he had gone off to eat and drink in celebration of the event. As the right-hand man of the previous king, Lyon was invited to the festivities. Gray wanted to get to know the man that he would be trusting the security of his castle and the outlying lands to. Lyon had politely declined, saying that it was his duty to ensure the perimeter was secure. If his men were to be worked to the bone, then so should he.

After a long and exhausting day Lyon had been about to turn in for the night. His sleeping quarters were located in the castle near the king's. They were easily accessible by a hidden staircase located behind a veil of climbing purple Clematis vines. If he were to thrust the vines aside, he would be presented with a heavy wooden door that demanded a key. The key that hung from Lyon's neck would grant him access to the stone steps that wound up to the second floor. His quarters were immediately to the right once at the top of the stairs. If he were to continue down the hallway, he would find the king's quarters just around the corner. This way his Highness was permitted privacy while maintaining the benefit of a vigilant protector.

However, it was now Gray who would reside in those rooms so near to Lyon's own. It wasn't that Lyon didn't like the boy-king. He simply was devoted to his Lordship Silver. Since he was a young boy he had served him. He had worked his hardest to the climb the ranks and claim the title of the youngest ever to serve as Captain of the Guard.

Lyon sighed in frustration as a young man with blond hair, dark green eyes, and delicate features approached him. It was only natural that the younger man would come to Lyon for approval before heading off to patrol the late watch. He couldn't fault him, but that didn't mean he was any less annoyed.

"I'm glad I caught you, Captain. I wanted to make sure of my patrol duties this evening." The soldier before him trembled with nervousness. He was surely afraid that he would forget something on his first night with patrol duty in the courtyard. Although he had just joined, Lyon recalled that the young man had shown incredible potential.

"Right…." He gave the man a questioning look and waited for him to provide his name. He couldn't be bothered to remember every soldier that enlisted in the King's army. Though, he would never forget the names of those that served closely underneath him in directly protecting his Highness.

"Eve, sir."

"Eve. Don't worry too much. You won't be the only one out there. In fact, there are several men that will be patrolling with you who are war veterans." He winked at the boy as his face blanched. He was no doubt imagining the bloody violence that he may one day encounter on the battlefield. Lyon clapped his hand on Eve's shoulder in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. " Just walk around starting here and make your way to the southern gardens of the courtyard. That's where we would encounter problems if we were going to have any. The northern city gate is guarded by no less than thirty trained soldiers and employs a two part gate that cannot be opened from the outside. The southern gate is used by the commoners to travel between here and the outer villages." Lyon's fingers traced a path in the air as he explained to Eve. "After you make sure everything is all clear there, then make your way over to the south-east corner. Ultear will no doubt be there as her path will slightly overlap with yours. Report any findings to her, then make your way back here." Lyon indicated the spot they stood on.

They were currently in the western part of the courtyard, where there was no outside access. "There won't be anyone for you to meet up with here, but don't worry about it. This is the safest part of the courtyard as my quarters are just up there." He indicated a jutting portion of the castle. "There are other men patrolling that will come to your aid if you just shout. Continue making this path until Ultear relieves you of your duty and sends you off to bed." Eve nodded at Lyon. "Good. Then I wish you the best of luck." He patted Eve on the shoulder once more before heading towards the Clematis vines.

"Thank you, Captain!" Lyon didn't bother turning around as he heard the man's heavy footsteps fade into the distance. He was beyond ready to turn in for the night.

He pushed the blooming vines out of the way and inserted the silver key from around his neck into the lock. It opened with a 'click' and the door groaned as he shoved his way into the stairwell. After making sure the vines were securely back in place, he locked the door from the inside and began his ascent.

The air was cooler here, just like he preferred. His steps echoed in the darkness as he made his way by memory. He had been coming up and down these stairs for so long now that he didn't bother to light a torch any longer. He could run swiftly down the winding stairs without having to worry about running into anything or tripping over a loose stone. It was the perfect way to travel unknown.

Lyon reached the top of the stairs and pushed his door open. He didn't bother having a lock put on his door considering the amount of security there was here due to the nearness of the king's personal quarters. He leant his sword and sheathe against the wall by the head of his bed and quickly divested himself of his clothing. There was a tub of hot water waiting for him, and he couldn't wait to get into it.

That woman from earlier plagued his mind all evening, and a hot bath should purge her from his memories. Though he did not prefer the heat, he found it was an excellent way to cleanse himself. He stepped into the water and proceeded to scrub away both the dirt and the images of Juvia swinging her deadly sword at his neck.

* * *

What do you think? I wanted to do something different! Shall I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: We Meet Again

It had been about a week since Lyon had started serving under the new king. While Silver-sama was not ailing or particularly old he had willingly stepped down from the throne. In fact, he had gone out of his way to find his son so that he might one day reign.

That was a long story indeed. Lyon sighed and swirled his wine around in his cup as he listened to the prattling of useless women come to take a piece of the crown for themselves. The boy had barely been king a week and they were already circling like vultures over a rotting cadaver. It made Lyon sick to his stomach.

When Lyon had first earned the title of Captain of the Guard he was merely sixteen years old. Many of the older men serving in the Royal Army didn't take well to being bossed about by a lad such as him. However, Silver had been adamant that he was the best fit; and he had been. Where so many others had failed, Lyon had excelled. The army grew stronger and more disciplined underneath the juvenile captain.

It hadn't been long after that Gray had been brought home amongst cries of joy and the blaring of trumpets. He had been just a poor country lad then. His clothes were ripped and ragged, and his face was covered in dirt. Lyon admitted that had he not seen it for himself four years ago, he wouldn't have believed it.

Gray was a completely different person. He held himself as if he had been raised in the castle his entire life. Instead, he was barely 20 years old and had spent the majority of those years struggling to get by. Lyon had to expect him for that.

After Silver had stepped down from the throne and declared Gray to be King of all of Reive, he had simply vanished without a word. Lyon knew it was coming, but he held his tongue when Gray came to him in anguish. Had Gray never wondered where his mother was? Had he never question why, as a prince, he was abandoned to be raised out in the wastelands?

"Captain? Did you hear me?" Lyon started so violently from his musings that the wine splashed from his cup. A blushing maid with vibrant pink hair and blue eyes rushed to clean the mess up. It was always like this. Women fawned over the two powerful young men.

"Forgive me, your Highness. I was lost in thought." The maid finished sopping the mess up and rushed off to dispose of the soiled linen. Another maid filled his glass again. Lyon briefly wondered if Silver-sama had purposely employed so many beautiful young women. They were certainly more attractive than those currently vying for Gray's attention.

"Worry not. I simply asked your opinion on the current situation with the Dreyar domain and that of Minerva." Gray waved his hand in the air as if it were no big deal, but Lyon immediately stiffened. Though Gray's kingdom was not yet involved in this conflict, it was only a matter of time. Thankfully Reive was a smaller territory and not of much interest to the vile Queen Minerva.

She wished to be Empress of all of Fiore. By uniting all of the lands underneath her rule she would become a goddess of sorts. She sent hordes of murderous soldiers into Makarov's kingdom, and employed dark magicks to her benefit.

"I believe that it is best that Reive stay out of such matters. It is as your father wished, Sire." Though he knew that answer would not please his young king, Lyon felt obligated to speak the truth. The two women seated at the table with them whispered at the audacity of the Captain.

"Yes. You are correct, Captain. Reive is such a small territory. Though I wouldn't mind expanding my rule, I wouldn't wish to do it through bloodshed. My father was wise to keep your counsel, Lyon." Lyon bowed his head in humility at the praise Gray gave him. Silver was also wise to leave the kingdom to his son during this strife. Gray would take care of his people from the castle while Silver did so from outside the walls.

Gray pushed his empty plate away from him with a groan and signaled for another glass of wine. It seemed that he wished for Lyon's company for a while longer. He waved a slender hand to one of the guards posted at the door and waited patiently as he clanked over in his heavy armor. Lyon was glad that he was no longer required to wear such cumbersome armor. He preferred the fitted leather he wore instead.

"Please escort these two ladies back to their carriages. I believe it is time they be getting home." Lyon did not miss the fact that Gray seemed to have forgotten the names of those particular women.

"As you wish, Sire." The guard that Lyon recognized as Eve motioned for the women to follow him. There was much whining and begging to be allowed to stay longer, but Gray ignored it all until the heavy oak doors closed behind them.

"They were getting to be a bit of a nuisance." Lyon nodded in agreement. They had been downright pests.

"If you would forgive my audacity, your Highness; might I ask why you entertain them?" At least once a week Gray entertained another woman, and sometimes multiple. It was always the same. They would have dinner, and Gray would invite Lyon. After dinner, Gray would send them off and comment about how annoying they were to him.

"Well, I must marry. Every king needs a good queen to stand beside him."

"Of course, Sire." He would let it go at that. Of course Gray would be thinking of women. He was at that age. Lyon supposed that the only reason he didn't was because he was so immersed in his work. It was his life, truly.

"What about you, Captain? Are you not interested in women?" The implication caused a fiery blush to stain Lyon's cheeks.

"O-of course I'm interested in women!" Gray laughed raucously and slapped the table in merriment.

"I am only teasing. It must be hard to think of a woman when your job entails the safety of the kingdom. Not to mention the impending war." Lyon nodded in agreement. If he were to fall in love then march off to die in war, he would leave behind a widow. He wouldn't want that.

The oak doors swung violently open and two guards rushed in, surprising the remaining guard that stood watch over the two men as they conversed over their glasses of wine.

"Sire!" The men rushed at Gray.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Lyon leapt to his feet and addressed his men. He could not imagine what could have gotten into these men that they would dare interrupt the king's meal.

"C-captian." The men quailed underneath Lyon's stern gaze. "I-it's Princess Lucy. S-she has come with a message from M-magnolia!" Gray stood to his feet and the two men fell to their knees in fear. They truly thought they were about to die.

"Ren! My cape and sword!" Gray's personal assistant rushed to retrieve the items where they had been discarded on a couch near the far wall. The clicking of heels on the castle floor could be heard advancing from beyond the oak doors as the dark-skinned man shook Gray's cloak and placed it upon his shoulders as Gray fastened his sword and belt on over his trousers.

Lyon nearly choked in amusement. Surely his Highness did not take women so seriously? Perhaps it was because Lucy was the princess of a large and important kingdom. Nevertheless, Gray looked stunning enough for any woman to drop dead.

"Her Highness, Lucy Heartfilia!" One of the guards announced the arrival of the princess as she entered the dining hall with a guard following closely behind.

"Your Highness." Lucy's blue gown swept across the floor as she bent her slim waist in a respectful curtsey. Lyon admired her large breasts that strained at the material of her dress, and her wide brown eyes. She certainly was beautiful. "Forgive me for interrupting, but I bring urgent news."

Gray bowed to the woman before him and pulled a chair out for her. "Do not fret on the matter, Princess. What news do you bring?" Lyon glanced at Gray to see if he should leave, but Gray motioned for him to sit as well. Once all three were seated with Lucy's personal guard standing behind her chair, she spoke.

"I regret to inform his Majesty that Minerva's army has advanced into Magnolia's borders and holds my kingdom in siege. I have come to beg of you to help us." Lucy's eyes filled with tears, and Lyon held his breath. Would Gray enter the war for this exotic beauty before him?

"Princess, I cannot endanger the lives of my people so easily." He shook his head sadly.

"But you must! If you do not, then countless innocents will die! We require your aid to defeat that horrible witch!" Lucy was visibly shaking at this point.

"Your Majest, if I may?" Gray inclined his head to allow his captain to speak. "I believe that the most prudent thing would be to send a small contingent of men to the aid of Makarov. We cannot spare to weaken our defenses lest Minerva decides to strike at us as well. However, she will not be expecting an outside attack."

Gray folding his hands underneath his chin and closed his eyes in contemplation. It was a risky decision. Lyon knew that he would have to lead the contingent if there were to be any hope of a successful campaign. At best they would break the siege to allow Makarov and his men through. Perhaps Minerva's company would only retreat to regroup. All that mattered was that Makarov knew that Gray was on his side. If Makarov's men were besieged for too long, the citizens would begin to starve to death.

"As always, Captain Lyon, your counsel is true. I leave it to you to gather a group of twenty of your most trusted men. You will depart in the morning."

"Oh thank you!" Lucy reached forward and grasped Gray's hand in gratitude. Lyon did not miss the way Gray blushed at the contact.

"As you wish, Sire." Lyon stood to his feet and turned to leave. He heard Gray telling Lucy that it would be best for her to remain in his castle where it was safe until the matter was resolved.

Lyon chuckled to himself. Perhaps it was fate drawing the two together in this manner, but Lyon had never seen Gray blush from such a simple thing.

* * *

Juvia paced the length of the forlorn dungeon as she raged at the injustice of life. That bastard of a captain had stolen away her chance to see Gray again. It had been so long since she had seen his face. Seven long years.

When she was a small child, she traveled the lands with her mother. She had never had a father, and she had never bothered to question why that was. On their way through a small dirty village, Juvia had come across Gray. She was instantly in love, and begged her mother to take her there often. Sometimes she would even stay in the village with Gray and wait for her mother to return from her business in Reive.

On the days that she accompanied her mother to the town, Gray would beg to go along. Juvia always found it strange that Old Woman Ruka refused to let him. She was adamant that Gray was never to go anywhere that 'cursed place' as she called it.

Juvia was content to spend her afternoons playing in the dirt with Gray as often as she was able. This is, until the day she visited the village with her mother to find it completely demolished. All of the little huts were burnt to ashes, and bodies lay strewn about the mess. Juvia had screamed in anguish and began searching through the smoldering remains of Gray and Ruka's hut. Her mother had to drag her away and hold her tightly against her chest for hours before her sobs subsided.

Juvia would never forget that day. From then on they had taken a different path to Reive. Juvia would sit underneath the statue of King Silver while her mother went off to do whatever it was that she always did there.

One day, Juvia's mother didn't return. Juvia waited all through the night and into the next day, but her mother wasn't coming back. Eventually, a soldier came to shoo her away calling her an 'urchin' and 'filth'. She didn't understand. Whenever they came to Reive before they had been treated with the upmost respect. Juvia had even dined with the king once!

Juvia wandered through the outlying villages of Reive in dismay. She had no one. She had nowhere to go.

With tangled blue locks and a dirty face, Juvia stumbled into the Dark Lands one day. It was the wasteland that separated Reive from the evil Witch Minerva's domain. Juvia didn't care that it might bring her death. She willed Minerva to emerge and slit her throat. She wanted the pain to end.

Instead of finding Minerva, Juvia stumbled across the body of Old Woman Ruka. She was barely breathing, and sliced to ribbons. Her blood stained the charred land crimson.

With her last breaths, Ruka told Juvia that Gray had been taken from her. She told her to seek him in Reive.

Juvia closed the woman's eyes and said a prayer for her before setting off for Reive once more. Upon entering the town she was surprised to find that she was again treated with disdain. They didn't want her here, and they wouldn't tell her anything about Gray's whereabouts.

Juvia had left the town with a steady staccato of rain accompanying her. A tall man with blond hair and a scar racing across left eye in the shape of lightening striking the earth found Juvia wandering aimlessly on the border of Reive. He took her in and taught her the art of swordsmanship. He took care of her, and nurtured her.

The rain never left, but when she was with Laxus it lessened. Over the years, others joined them, and they eventually built a base in the dungeons beneath an abandoned watch tower. It was believed that it was once to be the site of a get-away castle for when the king or queen of Reive wanted space from their adoring citizens but the plan was discarded for one reason or another. Regardless, it made an excellent base of operations for the bandit group known as 'Devil's Eye'.

Juvia had come up with that name herself, and Laxus had shrugged his shoulder when she suggested it. That was the name they had gone by ever since.

"Juvia?" A quiet voice called to her from the stairs leading up the tower. "Juvia it's time to eat."

"Juvia is not hungry." She replied curtly.

"Juvia, you must eat."

"Leave her alone, Levy." Juvia glared at the crimson eyes and turned back to her pacing. She would not join her friends for dinner this evening. She was too angry to eat. She needed to become stronger if she was to push her way through to see Gray. She needed to train her body and mind to obey her every command without fail. She needed to beat Lyon.

* * *

Hello there! Did you enjoy this chapter? I love Lyvia, and I wanted to put a different spin on it! Let me know what you think so far. Is it worth updating?


End file.
